Vol.5 Taishi Miwa "Welcome"
Vol.5 Taishi Miwa "Welcome!" (Vol.5　三和タイシ「ウェルカム！」) is the fifth album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.6 Ren Suzugamori "Shuumatsu e no prelude". Tracklist *1.ウェルカム！ (Welcome!) *2.I’m on your “Rear-Side” *3.ウェルカム！ (Welcome!) (off vocal) *4.I’m on your “Rear-Side”(off vocal) *5.ミニドラマ(5) (Mini Drama Part 5) Video Lyrics Welcome! Kanji = オッケーここが特等席　今日もファイト見せてもらうぜ 初心者だって歓迎　教え教えられていくもんさ オマエらもこっち来いよ　ウチの鬼強ファイター達 いい勝負してるから　ちょっとお勉強しちゃいましょ ルールはややこしそうでも 見てるうちにホラホラ興味シンシンってか 青春なんて夢中じゃん　不甲斐なくてちょうどいいって 不器用でも一歩ずつガンバレ! (Welcome!! Vanguard fight!!) 成長なんてマイペース　俺が保証するって はじめたくなったら　いつでもここに来ればいいさ オッケーここが応援席　今日のファイトは見ものなんだ 一緒にエール送ろう　こっちまで燃えることウケアイ 誰に言われなくても　いつの間にか頑張っちゃうなら なかなか見ドコロある　アイツもアイツもそうだから 仲間がいるっていいもんだぜ? 切磋琢磨カンシン負けてらんねぇってな 真剣なんて最高じゃん　目一杯はりきってこーぜ どんな時も応援するからな! (Do-do!! Vanguard fight!!) ビギナーなんてあっという間　そこから本番さ 極めたくなったら　いつでも相手するぜ STAND UP!! 青春なんて夢中じゃん　不甲斐なくてちょうどいいって 不器用でも一歩ずつガンバレ! (Welcome!! Vanguard fight!!) 成長なんてマイペース　俺が保証するって はじめたくなったら　いつでもここに来ればいいさ |-| Rōmaji = Okkē koko ga tokutō seki kyō mo faito misete morau ze Shoshinsha datte kangei oshie oshie rarete iku mon sa Omae-ra mo kotchi koi yo uchi no onidzuyo faitā-tachi Ī shōbu shi terukara chotto o benkyō shi chaimasho Rūru wa yayakoshi-sōde mo Mi teru uchi ni horahora kyōmi shinshin tteka Seishun nante muchūjan fugainakute chōdo ītte Bukiyōde mo ippo zutsu ganbare! (Welcome! ! Vanguard Fight! ! ) Seichō nante maipēsu ore ga hoshō suru tte Hajimetaku nattara itsu demo koko ni kureba ī sa Okkē koko ga ōen seki kyō no faito wa mimonona nda Issho ni ēru okurou kotchi made moeru koto ukeai Dare ni iwa renakute mo itsunomanika ganbaa chaunara Nakanaka mi dokoro aru aitsu mo aitsu mo sōdakara Nakama ga iru tte ī monda ze? Sessatakuma kanshin makete ran nē tte na Shinken nante saikōjan meippai harikitte ko ze Don'na toki mo ōen surukara na! (Do - do! ! Vanguard Fight! ! ) Biginā nante attoiuma soko kara honban sa Kiwametaku nattara itsu demo aite suru ze Stand Up! Seishun nante muchūjan fugainakute chōdo ītte Bukiyōde mo ippo zutsu ganbare! (Welcome! ! Vanguard Fight! ! ) Seichō nante maipēsu ore ga hoshō suru tte Hajimetaku nattara itsu demo koko ni kureba ī sa I'm on your "Rear-Side" Kanji = 自分に厳しすぎるっての 悪い癖だぜ、もっと楽にしな そんなふうに、思い詰めんなって 理解(わか)ってるからな、 お前がどんなヤツかなんて 強くなるのに心を殺して 弱さを否定してちゃ 大事な事見失っちまうぜ なぁ、もっと笑ってみな…ほら! どんなお前だって変わらない事、あんぜ? 俺の立っている場所、わかってんだろーな? 『孤高』気取ってっけど、残念ながらな 俺は味方なんだ I'm on your“Rear-Side”, Any time. 誰かを信じてみることも 悪くないだろ?それでいいんだぜ マジな話、前を向いた姿 安心したんだ、「おかえり」って感じ…懐かしさ 強くなっても自分を殺して 進んでいくお前と 肩を並べて歩けるヤツらに ホント、ありがとなって言うよ どんなカードだって変わらない事、あんぜ? 一枚だけじゃ意味が、ないってことだよ ずっと見てっからな、お前のファイトを それが友達だぜ I'm on your“Rear-Side”, Any time. |-| Rōmaji = Jibun ni kibishi sugiru tte no Warui kuseda ze, motto raku ni shi na Son'nafūni, omoitsumen natte Wakatterukarana Omae ga don'na yatsu ka nante Tsuyoku naru no ni kokoro o koroshite Yowa-sa o hitei shite cha Daijina koto miushina~tsu chimau ze Nā, motto waratte mina… hora! Don'na omae datte kawaranai koto, an ze? Ore no tatte iru basho, wakatte ndaro na? "Kokō" kidotte kkedo, zan'nen'nagara na Ore wa mikatana nda I' m on your “Rear-Side”, Any time. Dareka o shinjite miru koto mo Warukunaidaro? Sore de ī nda ze Majina hanashi, mae o muita sugata Anshin shita nda,"okaeri" tte kanji… natsukashisa Tsuyoku natte mo jibun o koroshite Susunde iku omae to Kata o narabete arukeru Yatsu-ra ni Honto, arigato natte iu yo Don'na kādo datte kawaranai koto, an ze? Ichi-mai dake ja imi ga, na itte kotoda yo Zutto mite kkarana, omae no faito o Sore ga tomodachida ze I' m on your “Rear-Side”, Any time. Category:Song Category:Merchandise